


Zoldyck's Doctor AU! Short Stories

by Yamgeta1406



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Choking, Doctor Leorio Paladiknight, Family, Gen, How Do I Tag, Parental Leorio Paladiknight, Stupidity, i guess??, more like brotherly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamgeta1406/pseuds/Yamgeta1406
Summary: A couple of short stories from Leorio's time at the Zoldyck Manor as the family doctor. Complete for now.
Relationships: Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 23





	1. Leorio fucking betrays Killua

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zoldyck's doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/669880) by Melancholy's Sunshine. 



“You need to go and give Alluka her checkup”

Gotoh was imperceptible. Somehow oh so quiet no matter where Leorio was. Still, Leorio didn’t scream. He didn’t want to get in trouble.

“Yes, sir”

While walking down the hallway, he should have known that Killua was bound to pop up at some point and latch onto his leg. But he had hope, he was so close to the room where Alluka and Mistress Kikyo were. Still, he could not escape his fate, as Killua managed to find him and latch onto his leg anyway. Right in front of the door too.

“You’re not going to get off me, are you ‘Llukia”

Killua giggled at the name -Leorio had started calling him that in response to Killua calling him Rioleo- and shook his head.

“Fine, then” 

Leorio then picked up Killua opened the door and said the words Killua dreaded the most.

“Mistress Kikyo-” 

Killua immediately tried to get out of his grasps but his tiny three-year-old body could only do so much. In the blink of an eye Mistress Kikyo was already in front of Leorio, and she had Killua in her arms. 

“Oh there you are Killua, you had mommy worried! I’m so glad you have such potential to become an assassin but don’t sneak off while I’m taking care of Alluka again, okay?”

Killua couldn’t believe Leorio would betray him like this and the disgruntled look on his tiny baby face showed it. It only served to fuel Leorio’s smugness as he walked towards Alluka to begin her checkup.


	2. Killua almost fucking chokes to death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin

Killua had finally managed to sneak into Leorio’s office and find where he keeps his candy. Usually he hides it after appointments after he found Killua in the middle of going through the bowl and stealing all his candy. But today Leorio forgot. Most likely because Leorio had to give Kalluto a checkup and Mom was giving Leorio a bad time due to her paranoia. How she saw Leorio, the nicest and most kind person in this house, as a threat Killua would never understand. But, he had other things to worry about. Namely, candy. 

He grabbed as much as his tiny 5-year-old arms could carry and stuffed more in his pockets. And then walked out the door like nothing happened, hoping that Leorio would come back to his office and see Killua walking down the hallway with his pockets bulging and arms overflowing with candy. On the way, he ran into Milluki. 

“Ooo, give me some, Kill!”

Milluki must have guessed from the way that Killua was looking at him like he was crazy that Killua wasn’t going to give him any. So he proposed a bet. If Killua could fit 20 pieces of candy down his throat Killua could keep all of it. Now, Killua being the young and dumb five-year-old he was, quickly accepted that challenge. As long as he didn't have to share, he would do anything.

He quickly shoved 20 pieces of candy in his throat and just as quickly, started choking.  
Somewhere else on the premises, Leorio’s ‘Killua is doing something stupid’ sense activated, and he quickly went to his office to gather the supplies his would most likely need to help Killua. What he didn’t expected was to find Killua choking with a bunch of candy at his feet while Milluki watch from the sidelines and laughed maniacally. He never thought Killua could have this little sense of self-preservation.

After five minutes of doing the Heimlich maneuver on Killua and launching into a lecture about choking hazards and food safety, along with sending Milluki to his room for almost causing Killua’s death, Leorio headed back to his office. Killua waited for Leorio to come back with some pain killers but after thirty minutes nothing happened. He walked in and before he could say anything, Leorio already answered the question that was on Killua’s mind.

“Yeah, I’m not giving you pain killers. You wouldn’t be in pain if you hadn’t decided to be stupid.”

The shock was clear on Killua’s face. And when Leorio flashed him an evil grin in response to said face, the only thing he could think was: ‘This sadistic old man!’


End file.
